prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 14, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 12, 2018. Summary One episode after the unveiling of the NXT UK Tag Team Titles, Gallus sent the message that they are the team to beat, as the ruthless Mark Coffey & Wolfgang worked together to pick up the victory over Ashton Smith & Ligero. Though Smith hit an earth-shattering crescent kick that looked to finish off Mark Coffey in the final moments of the match, Wolfgang prevented the pin by pulling his opponent off his partner at the last second. Ligero was ready with aerial retribution on The Last King of Scotland, but the dye was already cast, as Coffey decimated Smith with a powerful kick to the jaw for the convincing tag team victory. Robbie Brookside's “star pupil” Jack Starz came to NXT UK for competition, only to suffer an all-out onslaught at the hands of “the manic obsessed” Joseph Connors. Though Starz launched a late-match rally, Conners shut him down with the bucklebomb into the corner and the devastating Don't Look Down into the canvas. With each competitor looking to stake their claim to a WWE NXT UK Women's Title Match, Xia Brookside battled Jinny. Though the athletic nature of Brookside was apparent throughout the match, Jinny's ruthless assaults paid off when Brookside's back gave out during a submission attempt, paving the way for The Fashionista to close the door on her opponent with A Touch of Couture. The self-proclaimed “Young Grizzled Veterans” came before the WWE Universe to make it clear that they will soon be known as the first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions. Two undefeated forces of nature—Dave Mastiff and Eddie Dennis—waged war in an incredible main event. The human demolition derby of a contest lived up to the hype, as both daunting competitors unleashed their arsenals. Mastiff delivered an earth-shattering Superplex off the top rope, and Dennis displayed amazing strength by picking up “The Bomber” and swinging him around his body before sending him crashing to the canvas. Dennis again defied logic when he lifted all 322 pounds of his foe off the turnbuckle and nearly delivered his Severn Bridge before dropping Mastiff off his back at the last second. Though Dennis recovered with a fierce clothesline, Mastiff soon took charge with a headbutt/German suplex combination before finishing off Dennis with the Cannonball Senton to remain undefeated. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams defeated Dan Moloney & Tucker *Mark Coffey & Wolfgang defeated Ashton Smith & Ligero (5:37) *Joseph Conners defeated Jack Starz (2:16) *Jinny defeated Xia Brookside (5:11) *“The Bomber” Dave Mastiff defeated Eddie Dennis (11:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 1.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 2.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 3.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 4.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 5.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 6.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 7.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 8.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 9.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 10.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 11.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 12.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 13.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 14.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 15.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 16.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 17.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 18.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 19.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 20.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 21.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.2 22.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #16 results * NXT UK results #16 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #16 on WWE Network Category:2018 events